The Blunder Games
The Blunder Games is the thirteenth webisode of Season 2. Summary The webisode starts off in the Super Hero High chopper, high above a lush jungle on an island. Inside the chopper, Poison Ivy expresses her concern over Batgirl not studying for their Advance Survival Skills final. Batgirl then leaps up and explains how she'll be able to survive, via the use of her utility belt, with lots of gadgets, the survival app and her artificial intelligence; Oracle. Amanda Waller then pops up on a screen at the back of the chopper and explains that the students must be able to arrive at the designated recon spot before sun-down in order to pass their exam. She then announces Batgirl as the first student to begin. Batgirl eagerly opens the doors of the chopper and jumps out, using her bat-wing gliders to safely land on the ground. Batgirl, then welcomes her artificial intelligence to the jungle, only for Oracle to respond back by saying that it's not all fun and games, but Batgirl assures her that their going to have a great time and then asks Oracle which way is North, but Oracle explains that she is unable to do that with no wireless signal, so Batgirl uses her grapple gun, to pull herself up onto a nearby branch, but still finds she is not able to get a signal. After that her branch breaks and she begins to fall backwards. She lands in a river, which causes Oracle to short-circuit. She then climbs up some rocks and charges through some bushes, accidently catching her utility belt on a branch, causing her to fling forward and to lose her belt, which goes flying. After that Batgirl quickly begins to fashion some low-tech gadgets out of her surroundings, turning a twig into a wooden batarang. Later she uses her vine whip to latch onto a rock, after slipping on log over a waterfall and gets chased by a tiger, then using her home-made batarang as a stepping stone up a nearby branch. In the Recon spot, the rest of the students have already made it and Supergirl uses her laser-vision to fry a kebab, while Katanna demonstrates her sword juggling abilities. Amanda Waller and Poison Ivy are waiting for Batgirl at the finish line, with Principle Waller looking down at her pocket watch. Just then, Batgirl arrives covered in mud just in time to pass her exam. Batgirl then thanks Ivy for inspiring her to get in touch with some super nature powers, however Ivy then points out in shock that Batgirl also got in touch with some Poison Oak, as Batgirl sees her reflection. Characters Gallery Batgirl DCSHG Hip.png Batgirl DCSHG showing her Belt.png Batgirl DCSHG holding her Belt.png Batgirl DCSHG running Belt.png Batgirl DCSHG Belt stuck.png Batgirl DCSHG holding her new Belt.png Batgirl DCSHG stretching her new Belt.png Batgirl DCSHG leaving her new Belt.png Batgirl DCSHG New Belt.png Blunder Games.png Notes Trivia *The title is a pun on the book series The Hunger Games. Goofs *This episode was listed as the twelfth webisode of season 2 on YouTube. *This episode was listed as "Blunder Games" on YouTube.